


A Wolf In A Dragon’s Court

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rhaegar Targaryen, Alpha Rhaella Targaryen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grand Maester! Marwyn the Mage, Lord Hand! Jon Connington, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Jon finally arrives in King's Landing for his first appearance at court as a legitimized Targaryen prince where he meets his paternal family.





	A Wolf In A Dragon’s Court

“Who's next, my Lord Hand?”

“A raider from the North, your Grace.”

“Send him forward.”

“Yes, your Grace.”

“Who comes before the Iron Throne and the blood of the dragon?!” The Targaryen Kings voice echoed throughout the throne room after the Hand of the King waved him forward and with that Jon, clad in all white which his Uncle Brandon had insisted on for the sake of looking like an omega who has his maidenhood still intact, began to push through the crowd of courtiers with numerous sigils upon their chests before he finally found himself standing in front of the throne and the man sitting on it. 

Jon's attention was captured by the older man with silver-blond hair and purple eyes who wore a crown of valyrian steel set with big square-cut rubies and wore clothes the color of his house which screamed FIRE AND BLOOD at him as if the youth didn't know who he is but he did know who the man is…he is the king and the sire he never knew. 

“Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, blood of the dragon and the wolf, comes before the Iron Throne an omega maiden of five and ten!” 

“Looks more Stark than Targaryen to me.”

“That's enough, Lord Connington.”

“Forgive me, your grace.”

“Step forward child.” The king requested as he waved Jon closer as if to get a closer look at him though by the expression his grace had Jon could tell that the older man thought he was looking at his she-wolf born again which he didn't blame him for all his fifteen years he had been use to his maternal family looking at him like that.

But nonetheless, as he stepped closer King Rhaegar leaned forward and squinted his eyes as if he was trying to find something in Jons features what the Targaryen was looking for he had no idea but he must have found it soon because within seconds recognition washed over him and a fond expression appeared on his face.

If Jon was being completely honest it was a look that sent a shiver down his spine maybe it was because never before had an alpha taken any interest in him as an omega or perhaps a handsome man looking at him like that awaken his inner omega something fierce but it was definitely a feeling he could get use to. 

“While young Jaehaerys here definitely favors House Stark his ivory skin and those cheekbones were definitely inherited from House Targaryen…don't you think so Mother?”

“Yes, your Grace, almost the spitting image of Daeron the First - the Young Dragon.”

“Of course, Mother, they share the same beauty despite being different statuses Prince Jaehaerys won't be invading Dorne any time soon.” 

“An omegas place is with their family.”

“I couldn't have said it any better.” Rhaegar I Targaryen King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm commented as he sat back on what has to be the most uncomfortable seat Jon has ever seen (and he's seen some pretty uncomfortable chairs in his day) as if the king was satisfied with what was said as the numerous courtiers kept whispering like he was gossip-worthy or something. 

Beside the eighteenth King of Westeros stood the woman whom he called mother namely Rhaella Targaryen, widow of Aerys the Second, Queen Mother, and a female alpha, a woman of three and fifty with pale blond hair and violet eyes who held herself like any former ruling Queen and royal family member would but had a soft look in her eyes like any mother would. 

“Now that all of House Targaryen is together you will join us for our evening meal!”

“Your Grace-” 

“Lord Connington, is there any more appointments?”

“No, your Majesty.”

“Finally! Dismiss the courtiers, Maester Marwyn!” The king called to the Grand Maester, Marwyn, a short and squat man with a thick neck and a strong jaw, enormous hands, a thick chest and a hard ale-belly as the regal man stood up from the throne offer his arm to the Queen Mother before the two leave the throne room leaving an awestruck Jon wondering what had just happened.


End file.
